


Basically Just Me Writing Whatever I Want

by Kiranagi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, a fight scene now too, all sorts of things tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiranagi/pseuds/Kiranagi
Summary: Pretty much what the title says, haha.This is a collection of shorts that I've written over time, some as little extra scenes from rps, some just popping into my head out of nowhere.None of these will really have anything to do with any of my existing or future stories, but I hope you enjoy them anyway!I'll update whenever I write another/find another one in my files. Happy reading, and please leave a comment if you enjoy! ^-^





	1. A Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter includes implied Danti (Darkiplier/Antisepticeye), mentions and brief descriptions of blood, death, and murder.
> 
> This one is sorta an alternate scene to an rp I did with a friend. Short as it is, I'm happy with it!

Jack sighed as Dark silently sits at the table, ignoring the cereal set in front of him and just staring sort of blankly at the wood. Anti was still missing, had been since his and Dark's fight a month ago.

  
Had been since Dark yelled that Anti shouldn't even be here.

  
And Dark was still miserable. Mark was actually going to show up tomorrow, to try and help Dark, since he hardly ever responded to Jack anymore. Sometimes it was a challenge even getting him out of his room.  
Jack's phone buzzes, shaking him out of his thoughts, and he glances at it, focusing more when he sees it's a message from Mark.  
"A video...?" He mutters confusedly, and widens his eyes as Mark sends another message.

  
"I found Anti."

  
Jack quickly clicks the video, moving deeper into the house so Dark won't hear quite yet. Mark could be wrong, after all.

_ "And we're here in Los Angeles, California, where yet another death has occurred. A young couple was found dead in their home, bled out from multiple stab wounds. As with the others, there are no fingerprints, no weapon, and no attempt to hide the bodies. This time, however, police were able to recover some footage from a hidden camera in the house. Viewers beware, what you're about to see is not for the faint of heart." _

  
It cuts to a clip of a house, and the young couple happily enjoying their morning. Then the lights start flickering, and the TV turns on, causing both to jump.  
Echoing, haunting laughter echoes in the video. Laughter that sends a shiver up Jack's spine and makes his heart stop in his chest.

  
The sound of static. A brief flash of green.

  
The woman falls, clutching her bleeding neck.   
The man grabs a gun.

  
Another flash of green behind him, and the man chokes weakly, before collapsing, bleeding heavily from a gash in his side. 

  
Revealing the dark figure, who's begun laughing again. Though it's impossible to make out any discernible features, just that he's short.

  
And his _eyes_.  
His pitch black eyes.  
Eyes that flick towards the camera.

  
The laughter cuts off to a vicious, feral growl, and the eyes glow green before the video feed glitches out.

The reporter from before returns, and continues talking, but Jack doesn't hear a word he says. He's too busy leaning against the wall because he feels like his legs might give out on him. He feels like he's going to throw up. _'Anti... No...'_

_  
_With a jolt, he remembers the demon in the other room, and glances in his direction, before almost immediately looking away. Dark can't find out, he just can't. It would break him even more, to find out that the one he loved was…  
Jack swallows, and grips his phone tighter, the laughter echoing around him like it’s owner was in the room with him.   
_ To find out the one he loved was really a monster. _


	2. Grocery Store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really anything to warn about here. Danti is vaguely implied and Mark and Amy got married in the past.
> 
> This is a future scene for an rp I did a looooooong time ago, that never ended up happening, and I honestly can't remember where I was going with it. Hope you enjoy!

Anti hums to himself as he walks aimlessly through the isles, trying to figure out what he should grab for dinner. _'JJ keeps trying to cook fancy stuff, maybe next time I should have him make a list for me...'_ Anti was the only one who could go into town on a daily basis, after all. Everyone else either looked too much like Mark or Jack, or were simply too recognizable on their own. Sometimes both. But Anti looked different enough from Jack that he never had an issue.

  
He fiddles with his hair with a little chuckle. _'This probably helps. Jack never dyed his hair purple, after all.'_

  
Thinking of Jack makes his smile fade. It'd been almost five years since they'd last seen each other, and though he still watched every one of Jack's videos, Jack had no idea if he was even alive... And for a while he thought that was best, with what nearly happened. But now he missed them, both Jack and Mark. And he knew that Dark did, too. No matter how much he tried to hide it.

  
_'I wish these stupid demons would stop coming after us... Why can't they just leave Dark alone...? Why can't they leave us **all** alone?'_

  
He's so lost in thoughts that he doesn't notice a man walking around the corner, and he ends up slamming into him. Anti yelps and stumbles back, rubbing his head and scrambling to apologize. "Shit, sorry! I-I was kinda lost in my own head..."

  
The man groans a little, then chuckles. "Don't worry about it, I shoulda been..." he trails off, letting out a small strangled noise.

  
Anti looks up, confused. "Are you o-" He also cuts off, widening his eyes as he sees the man in front of him. "...M-Mark..."

  
If Mark hadn't figured him out before, he definitely had now, judging by the further widening of his eyes. "A-Anti!?"

  
Anti swallows, shrinking back a little. _'Fuck. Fuck nonono why is he here!? Yeah, the demons have been calm lately, but he could still be in danger! Is Jack here too!?'_

_  
_Mark's surprise fades fairly quickly, and his expression grows unreadable. "You're alive? Where's Dark? How'd you get here??"

  
Anti shrugs a little, avoiding Mark's gaze. "M-mostly luck...? A-a few things I'm not really... Proud of... No one got hurt though!"

  
Mark frowns, then grabs Anti's arm, "C'mon, we're heading back to Jack, and you're explaining where you've been."

  
Anti yelps. "Nonono, there's no need for that!"

  
Mark gives him a firm look. "Yes, there is. You and Dark just vanished. We had no idea if you were even alive. And Jack's been worried sick about you!"

  
Anti flinches at that, knowing full well that he was. After they'd gotten settled down, Anti had quickly gotten caught up on Jack's videos. He saw that Jack took a rather long break right after they disappeared, and noticed that, when he did come back, he seemed worried and upset, despite insisting he was fine. Since then, he'd gotten better at hiding it, but he was just a bit less upbeat...

  
Mark notices his flinch, and him getting lost in his thoughts, and takes that moment to start pulling him out of the store again.

  
Anti struggles against him again, but a quiet comment from Mark makes him stop.

  
"You can't glitch out of here. Too many people will see you. And if you make a big scene, people will notice, and we could both get in trouble. Just come with me, Anti." his face softens. "Please."

  
Anti swallows thickly, then nods and responds softly. "Okay..."

  
Mark stares at him for a few long moments, then slowly lets go of Anti's arm before he starts walking again, calling over his shoulder, "C'mon." 

  
Anti hesitates, then follows Mark obediently, hurrying up to walk by his side as they exit the store and turn down the sidewalk.

  
The silence between them is thick with tension, as Mark is focusing on making sure they go the right way, and Anti is scrambling to figure out something, anything he could say...

  
“So uh…. Congrats on getting married.”

  
Mark looked at him in surprise. “You know about that?”

  
“Yeah, uh- Dark and I watch all you guys’ videos, we were really happy for you and Amy…”

  
Mark's mouth twitches into a small smile, though he focuses on walking again. "Thanks."

  
"W-we also sent you and Jack something. A couple years ago."

  
That causes Mark to stop and stare at Anti. "What?"

  
Anti rubs the back of his neck, not meeting Mark's eyes. "A-a couple years ago. We sent you guys a couple plushies... One of Sam and one of Tim, but the Sam one looked kinda... M-more like one of my eyes, and the Tim one looked kinda demon-y... We wanted some way to tell you that w-we were okay..."

  
"Those... Those were from you...?" Mark is clearly shocked, staring at Anti with wide eyes.

  
Anti nods a little, smiling slightly. "Uh-huh... It took a while to get them made, but they turned out pretty good, I'd say..." A bit of hope shines in his eyes, even with the contacts. "You guys got them...?"

  
Mark nods. "Yeah... W-we take them everywhere... Jack said it made him miss you guys less..."

  
Anti purrs softly. "I-I'm glad..."

  
Mark stares at the glitch for a few moments, then mutters, "Damn it..." before stepping towards him and pulling the shorter man into a hug.

  
Anti yelps, and hesitantly brings his arms up a little. "Uh...?"

  
"I was worried about you too, Anti... I'm so glad you're okay..."

  
Anti swallows, then hugs Mark back, burying his face in the man's shoulder. "I-I missed you guys so much... If w-we could've come b-back we would've..."

  
Mark lets out a slightly choked laugh. "And wh-why couldn't you, huh? What was s-so damn important that you j-just disappeared for near f-five years?"

  
Anti sniffles. "P-protecting you..."

  
Mark furrows his eyebrows, grip loosening in confusion. "Protecting us from what...?"


	3. Reuniting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just really sappy and cute, to be honest. And I'm very proud of that.
> 
> This is a scene idea I wrote up from an rp, though we never got to this part, I had fun writing it!

“Hello?”

Anti jumps as he hears the voice, and looks up from the fire, eyes searching the woods around them in confusion. Who would be out at this hour, in this cold? They were only resting for a moment, to try and get their bearings in the dark, and even with the flickering flame, Anti can feel the chill seeping into his bones. It wasn’t safe for another person out here.  
A glance at Chase and Marvin reveals that they heard it as well, though Marvin looks a bit more wary than worried, and Chase stands up, calling back into the woods. “Who’s there? Hello?”  
It’s silent, scarily so, and Anti scoots closer to Marvin, playing it off as wanting to share body heat.

“Hey, I think I heard someone! Over here!”

This time they all jump at the shout, it being a good deal closer than before, and Marvin stands up as well, Anti quickly following. Footsteps tramp through the snow, towards them, and all three tense as they realize it’s a rather large group of people.  
Chase steps forward, calling out again. “There’s someone here, who are you?”  
It lapses into silence again, then…

“That sounded like Chase!”

Marvin’s eyes go wide, and Anti sucks in a breath, barely daring to hope. After all, lots of people probably knew Chase’s name. That voice sounded familiar, though…  
The footsteps start moving even faster, the people clearly running now, and before Chase can even try and talk again, a male figure bursts through the trees, followed by a wolf and another man. All joyfully familiar.

“Chase, Anti, _Marvin_!” Jack laughs, seeming a bit in shock. “We found you guys!”  
“Not that you made it easy, mind you! You all can be very difficult, you know!” Henrik scolds them, despite the grin on his own face.  
Margot shifts, the wolf flowing fluidly into a human, and simply laughs. “Great to see you again, you had us worried!”  
As happy as he is to see Jack, and Henrik, and as glad as he is to see that Margot’s okay, in another moment, none of that matters as more people enter the clearing.

None of that matters when one man in particular steps into sight, looking around hopefully.

A grin splits Anti’s face and he’s running forward without another thought, a happy cry escaping his throat.  
_ ”Jackie!” _  
The knight’s hardly given a chance to react, and he chooses to use it to hold his arms out, a thrilled shout leaping from his own lips.  
“Anti…!”

The shorter collides with his knight, his hero, and both stumble back, but neither care as they wrap each other in a warm embrace, laughing for reasons neither of them understand and effectively forgetting the rest of the world exists, now that they’re together again.  
Anti buries his face in Jackie’s shoulder, happy tears pricking in his eyes as he breathes in his scent, and starts giggling again, his form shaking slightly. “S-sorry I ran off, I j-just didn’t want you to follow m-me and get hurt…” He tightens his grip on the other, never wanting to let him go again. “Please d-don’t be mad…”

“I could never be mad at you, turtle.” Jackie’s voice is soft, and warm, and laced with affection, and Anti’s heart _ sings _ upon hearing it again, making every nerve light up with happiness and just making him feel downright _ giddy _. “I’m just so glad you’re back…”  
And that’s enough. It’s enough to make Anti pull back, still shaking with tiny giggles and just look at Jackie for a moment, getting lost in the bright, gorgeous blue of his eyes and the dazzling warmth of his smile.  
It’s enough to make Anti reach up, and grab the collar of the other man’s shirt, twisting it carefully in his hands, for just a moment.  
And it’s enough to- _ finally- _ make him tug the love of his life down until their lips can meet.

It’s clumsy, and messy, and Anti honestly has no idea what he’s doing, but it’s _ real_. It’s real and he never wants to let it go, in fear that he’ll lose it, like he’s lost everything.

And yet, doubt washes over him. Fear, that maybe Chase and Marvin were wrong, maybe Jackie doesn’t like him back, maybe he did but doesn’t anymore, maybe-  
It’s enough to make Anti jolt back, his face feeling hotter than the fire, and stare firmly at the ground, desperately trying to stammer out an apology.  
“O-oh gods I’m s-so sorry I-I just-- I m-mean i-it’s not--”  
A hand on his chin shuts him up, and he follows the gentle direction to tilt his head up without a second thought, all his fears melting away, as usual, when he stares into Jackie’s eyes. Into his face.  
Into his increasingly reddening face, apparently. And then Jackie’s smiling again- Anti could honestly die happy, just knowing this smile has been pointed at him so many times- and his warm, amused voice greets Anti’s ears, even as it’s hardly louder than a murmur.  
“Took ya long enough…”  
And then they’re kissing again. But this time, Jackie leads, and Anti can do nothing but follow. But he doesn’t mind.

He melts against the man again, eyes drifting shut as he lets himself just… Exist. Anti and Jackie. Clone and knight. Two men in love.  
Whatever you would call them, Anti was glad to be a part of it. Because being here, in Jackie’s arms, kissing him until they both feel lightheaded, felt so unbelievably _ right, _ like this was where he belonged, this was how the world was meant to be.  
So he stayed there. He didn’t know how much time had or would pass, but he knew, deep down, that everything would be okay.

Because now he and Jackie have each other. _ Really _ have each other, and Anti, for one, didn’t plan on letting go any time soon.


	4. Edmund

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes Wilford. That's all the warning you need.
> 
> I write this for an rp- I know, I have a lot of rps- where Google had the soul of the DA, the guy holding the camera in WKM, and Wilford kidnapped him to try and draw Dark out.  
I'd actually be willing to explain this one a bit more, so if you have any questions, please leave a comment!

“Edmund!”  
  
Google physically jolted and jerked his head up, fear hitting him hard at the anger in the madman’s voice. He’d been gone for a while this time, off who knows where, but Google didn’t try to leave, he stayed put, didn’t even move, why was he mad-

  
Wilford’s face softened as the android looked up, and he walked over to kneel in front of him, gaze traveling slowly over his body.   
“What did they do to you, old friend…?” He ran a hand up Google’s arm, murmuring, and the robot trembled, unable to move again, only able to watch.

  
Only able to watch as Wilford’s hand moved down to his chest, and forced the hatch open, somehow.  
“Now what do we have here~?” He hummed, starting to reach for the glowing stone within.

  
Every internal alarm he had started blaring, screaming at him to fight, to protect, to stop him from touching his core-   
But he couldn’t move. Couldn’t stop him. Couldn’t do _anything- _  
_ “_P-please, W-Wil-” His voice shook, some odd feeling tightening in his chest, almost making him feel like he was having trouble breathing.

  
“Pl-please, don’t t-touch that-” He mentally scrambled for something else to say, anything that might convince him.   
“C-Celine p-put that there to- t-to hold my s-soul, an-and Damien made m-me this b-body, s-so I could have a second ch-chance-”   
He felt like he was going to cry, even though it was impossible, he was so scared-

  
Wilford went still, his hand inches from the stone.

  
“I-if a-anyone touches i-it I don’t know wh-what’ll happen- s-so please, Wil-” He stared at the man who was once his friend, utterly desperate.   
“Please, j-just leave i-it alone… I-I d-don’t wanna d-die again…”

  
It was silent for several moments, before the madman withdrew his hand and shut the panel.  
Edmund _whimpered_ in relief, still shaking, feeling unsteady.

  
Wilford’s face softened, and he moved his hand up to rest on the android's forehead, speaking softly to him.   
“Rest now, old friend.”   
He powered down, eyes going dark, and Wilford stood up, going to the other side of the room.   
_Damien and Celine did, hmm…? Perhaps I’ll have to show him after all…_


	5. Computer Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark and Anti being dumb. Along with my son Michael who I adore.
> 
> This is a sort of random scene I thought of (which led to an rp but that's not important-) where Dark and Anti became human and try to get around in the world.

Dark sighed, and pushed away from his desk, rubbing at his eyes with a frustrated growl.   
Maybe Michael was right and he needed glasses…

  
He glared at his laptop, which had frozen yet again, and was probably on the way to restarting and making him lose all his progress, if recent events repeated themselves, and growled again under his breath. 

  
“Fat lot of good they would do if this stupid thing doesn't work anymore…”

  
He simply didn't have the money for a new computer, probably didn't have the money to hire someone to fix it, if it  _ could _ be fixed, and he certainly wasn't going to ask Michael to lend him some, he'd done that too many times in the past, even if the man was nice enough to agree every single time. 

  
As if summoned by Dark's thoughts, his housemate pushed the door open, knocking softly. “Hey, Dimitri, I made lunch. Take a break from that for a bit.”

  
“I don't really have a choice,” he muttered angrily, gesturing to his computer as the screen goes black, showing that it was restarting once again. “I was just about to save it when it crapped out on me again.”

  
Michael winced.  
“It's still doing that? Man, you should really get that fixed…"

  
Dark shut the laptop, not wanting to deal with the headache anymore right now.   
“I don't really have the money, and I don't exactly trust companies, you know that. Chances are, it would be worse when I got it back, and I can't afford that.”

“....Yeah, a lot of places will do that. I once had this friend who  _ actually _ knew a lot about computers, so he joined this place that fixed them, hardware, software, everything. He quit as soon as he possibly could, because they were putting viruses on people's computers that were set to go off and fuck up the computer after a set amount of time.”

Dark scowls.   
“I rest my case.”  
He brushed past Michael, heading to the kitchen. A couple years ago, he  _ hated  _ that he had to eat, hated that he was human in the first place. Now he was… Adjusted. And Michael was a great cook, which helped immensely.

  
Michael followed him, and sat down to eat with Dark, staying silent for the most part. They were comfortable together, more comfortable than Dark ever thought he'd get with a person. He'd even go so far to call Michael a friend, even if his never-ending kindness could get a bit obnoxious at times. 

  
“Oh hey,” Michael started, as they finished up. “I could see if I could call that friend, he’d probably fix your computer for free if I asked him to. And he’s really good with electronics, he wouldn’t mess it up even more.”

  
Dark’s immediate thought is to say no, but he hesitates. He really needed his computer…

  
“Fine. As long as he wouldn’t mess it up.”

  
“Great!” His housemate beamed, and stood, taking the dirty dishes. “I’ll give him a call, his name’s Anthony, and he seems a lot like you, maybe you’ll become friends.”

  
“Somehow, I doubt that…” Dark muttered, going back to his room to see if he could get his laptop to cooperate, if just for a little longer.

  
  
  


Turns out, it took Michael much longer to find Anthony than he expected, and Dark was at the end of his patience, just about to replace his laptop already and be done with it.

  
The day he’d decided to do just that, Michael came home with a huge grin on his face.   
“I got him! He should be coming in tomorrow!”

  
Dark almost chuckled.   
“Your timing is impeccable, I had just decided I'd get a new one tomorrow.”

  
“Well no need! Anthony said he'd be here around 2, and if he can't fix it, he'll help you get a new one for the best price you can get. He's cool like that, as long as you don't get on his bad side.”

  
“Alright, alright, let's just eat…”

  
It was supposed to be good, the end to the annoyance. But Dark had a really bad feeling about Anthony's arrival… 

_ Oh, he got here about half an hour ago! I figured I wouldn't bother you when you're shopping, you always snap at me when I do that. Sorry Dimi!” _

_   
_ Dark growled, annoyed. Annoyed at the text, the nickname, and annoyed that  _ Anthony was apparently an hour early and Michael only now told him. _

__   
He paid for the groceries he had and left the store quickly, planning to go back for the rest later. It wasn't that he didn't trust Michael’s judgment, but he wanted to  __ be there to meet this ‘Anthony’, wanted to make sure he wasn't actually some dumbass.   
The bad feeling was back, and in the two, almost three years that he'd been human, that had never steered him wrong, so that was enough for him. 

  
Dark got home, put his things in the kitchen, and headed to his room, a frown on his face. “Michael, I told you to tell me when he got here, if I was still out.”

  
“Yeah, sorry, it's been so long since I saw him, I sorta forgot…” Michael smiled sheepishly from his spot on Dark's bed, as the chair at his desk is occupied by a man, presumably Anthony.

  
“Hey, Ant! This is Dimitri!” His housemate grinned. “I like to call him Dimi.”

  
Anthony snorted in amusement, but didn't look up, engrossed in whatever code was flashing across the computer screen.  
“And I bet he hates that nickname as much as I hate you calling me Ant.”

  
He had an accent, Dark noticed. A familiar accent, that tugged at old memories. Not good ones, either.  
Memories of static, and an _infuriating_ grin.   
But Dark shook his head. It couldn't possibly be him, it'd been nearly three years since they were dropped out in the world, and _he_ was so unstable, he had probably been arrested for theft or something of the sort by now.

  
“Maybe I’ll stop calling you Ant for the day if you’d actually be  _ social _ for once,” Michael teased. “You’re fixing his computer, at least  _ look _ at Dimitri.”

  
Anthony sighed, and turned to face Dark, seeming like he would rather keep messing with the computer.    
“Hi, my name’s Anthony Tevlin, nice to-”  
The man stopped, mouth snapping shut as he stared at Dark.

  
His hair was pulled up in a small ponytail, leaving only a few strands framing his face, and the color had almost completely faded since he last saw him, only a faint green tint remaining in the back of his hair.  
Green eyes peered at him from behind glasses, wide with shock, and so, so familiar.

  
And Dark could only stare at Anti in return, wondering how the hell they managed to run into each other again, after so long.


	6. It's Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unrequited love. Vampires.
> 
> This one had nothing to do with an rp, for once! Just a little idea I had with vampire Anti being in love with Chase.

"I-it, um..." Anti swallows, staring firmly down at the floor, unable to bring himself to look up at Chase's face.  
"It felt different b-because... Because I like you, a-as more than a friend..."

  
Chase widens his eyes after a few moments of confusion, realization washing over him as so many memories bubble to the surface.

_Chase frowned, glanced up, and nearly cursed in frustration as Anti looked back at Marvin, apparently in conversation with the magician. But Chase **knew** that Anti had been staring at him, he had been all day. And this wasn't the first time, though it was rare for Chase to actually catch it._

  
Sometimes, he'd look up, and Anti would just... Be there, at the other side of the room, staring at him silently. It was creepy. He blamed it on a vampire thing.  
...Though that would never explain the times that Anti looked sad…

  
And another time, Anti had been refusing to come out of his bat form all day, and kept swooping down at people. No one could get him to calm down, and no one even knew _why_.

  
Until he swooped at Chase, and Chase caught him in his hat. His hat which promptly got a hole torn in it, but it stopped Anti long enough for Chase to grab him and demand to know why he's acting like this.  
Anti had gone still, and Chase honestly got worried that he had hurt the vamp somehow.  
  
...Until he shifted back, tears in his eyes as he turned away.  
"I... I hate being like this, Chase... I never asked for it, I never _wanted_ it... I-if this was my only chance to be real than I'd rather not be r-real at all..."

  
Chase hadn't even known that Anti _could_ cry, let alone expected him to cry in front of Chase. So he did the only thing he could think of doing.  
He hugged Anti, and wouldn't let him go, even knowing that Anti could push him away easily.

Anti didn't push him away.  
He struggled, weakly, and then returned the hug, letting Chase hold him as he buried his face in the dad's shoulder and just _sobbed_...

  
They stayed like that for a while, before Anti pulled away. He looked at Chase, and there was this feeling in his eyes that he just couldn’t figure out. Something that Anti wanted to say.  
But instead, Anti just smiled another sad smile, quietly thanked him, and walked away. And they never spoke about it again.

  
Time after time after time, Anti would let down his walls around Chase, and he never thought much of it. Over and over again, Chase would see sadness in his eyes, and that emotion he could never figure out.  
Over and over again, Anti would just smile at him, and leave, and they’d never talk about it...

“Anti…” Chase breathed out, almost not wanting to believe it.

  
And Anti finally looks up, giving him that same sad smile.  
“I know you don’t feel the same way. And I’m so sorry that I put you in this position.” He stands up, shakily, wiping his eyes but not looking away from Chase.  
“I promise, I won’t let it happen again. I’ll get more of a handle on this, so it doesn’t make you uncomfortable.”

  
Chase’s throat closes up. He’s never seen Anti look so… Defeated. He stands up, reaching and grabbing the vamp’s hand. "Anti-"

  
But Anti gently tugs it away, and laughs quietly, it being a choked sound that only spoke of pain.  
“It’s okay. It’s… It’s always been okay. Thank you, Chase.”

  
And with that, he leaves.  
Leaves again, just like he always does.  
But this time, it’s worse. Worse because Chase finally understands why.

  
And he doesn’t think he can help this time.


	7. Birthday Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Danti. I love my demon boys~
> 
> This is sort of branched off an rp I did, though I can't remember where in that timeline I set it.

Anti glitches into the room, groans, and flops down on the couch, burying his face into the cushions and curling up into a ball.

  
Dark sets his book down, worry clouding his features.  
“Anti? Are you okay?”

  
“Had to deal with a lot of shit for this thing. I’m just… Tired.”  
The glitch sits up again, and looks over at his boyfriend, smiling a little. “It’s good to be home, at least. How’ve ya been the last few days?”

  
“Uh….”

_”Dark, what are you doing in my recording room?”_

_   
_ _Dark winces, then turns towards the man in the doorway, smiling sheepishly. “I’m, uh, trying to set up a surprise for Anti….”_

_   
_ _Jack raises an eyebrow, though he at least looks curious instead of suspicious, like Dark feared._   
_“What kind of surprise? And he’s not even here…”_

_   
_ _“He’s coming back tonight, I’ll show him tomorrow, after he’s rested a bit.” Dark smiles as Pip flies over, chirping, and he pets the hummingbird’s head as he continues. “I-I need to use your computer, though… I already put together the playlist but I need somewhere to actually play it…”_

_   
_ _“The play-”_   
_Understanding dawns on Jack’s face, and he smiles softly. “You’re gonna dance with him, aren’t you?”_

_   
_ _Dark grins nervously. “He said he didn’t know how, and I do, so I was hoping it’d be a good present…?”_

_   
_ _Jack laughs and shakes his head. “Right, tomorrow’s October tenth. I doubt he’s even thought about the fact that we’re treating that as his birthday… I’m gonna let him do whatever he wants for the video I post tomorrow, and I have a couple small things. No idea what Mark’s gonna do but I know you’re bringing him here…?”_

_   
_ _At Dark’s nod of confirmation, Jack continues. “So I’ll talk to him about that whenever he shows up. I’ll let Anti mess with the video, Mark and I will do our thing, and then he can be all yours. I’ll make sure he doesn’t notice anything when he’s at my computer for the video.”_

_   
_ _Dark positively **lights** up._   
_“You’ll let me use it?”_

_   
_ _“Of course! No way am I gonna deny you your romantic dance attempts.” _

_   
_ _Jack’s tone shifts to teasing as he speaks, and Dark flushes a bit red, but nothing can chase away the happy grin on his face. “Thanks, Jack…”_

Dark smiles at his love. “Normal stuff. I missed you, though.” He stands up and goes to sit next to Anti, pulling him into a hug. “You can’t leave for that long at once, it gets cold.”

  
Anti rolls his eyes and shoves lightly at Dark's shoulder. “I was alone for the first two years of my existence, Dark, sue me for not knowing I needed touch, or how to put that into words.”  
Then he cuddles up to Dark, relaxing in his arms. “I missed you too…”


	8. Family

_ "I'm so sorry, Pat, but my family... I have to go to this, and it's only family, and you're family to me but not to them, and…” Logan sighs. “This isn't a good time to introduce you.”  
He kisses his boyfriend, cupping his face gently in his hands, and murmurs to him. "I'll be back in a couple weeks, I promise. And then we'll spend as much time together as you want.” _

_  
“Okay…” Patton wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and holds him close, pressing a few kisses to his temple. “Be safe, I love you.” _

_  
“I love you too. Two weeks,” he softly promises. “Two weeks, and I'll be back…” _

Two weeks, that was what he said. What he promised.  
It had been a month now.   
Logan felt sick to his stomach. 

  
It had been a normal family gathering. Normal for his family, at least. The usual talks about marriage, finding a job useful to society, and procreation to keep their bloodline going.

  
Before he moved away, he thought the same way, it’s what earned him the nickname ‘Logic’ in school. For a long time, he had accepted the path his parents laid out for him, like his older siblings. But then he took a trip to Florida of all places, just for a change of scenery. And that's where he met Thomas. And through Thomas, Roman, Virgil, he got to see Dee again…

  
And Patton. 

  
His sweet, beautiful, wonderful Patton. The light of his life, the one who keeps him together. The one who's made him happier than he ever thought he could be.

  
And the one that, indirectly, caused everything to crash and burn…

”Logan, come over here. There's someone I'd like you to meet.”

  
Logan stifles a sigh at his mother's voice, and looks over from where he'd been quietly texting Patton for the past hour. His heart drops as he sees the two women by his mother-- likely a mother and daughter, friends of hers-- and he bids a quick goodbye to his love before making his way over. He has a good feeling he knows where this is going… 

He's introduced to the younger woman first, Regina, and she seems nice enough, if a bit awkward. Her mother, Cynthia, is kind as well, and it's a refreshing break from the controls of his family. 

And then the ball drops.

“Did you hear that, Logan! She's going to be a doctor, quite a fine profession to go into.”

Logan simply nods along, dreading where he knows where this is going. Where it always goes.

“You know,” His mother starts, turning to Cynthia, “Logan's going to make quite the name for himself someday.”

Wait for it. 

“I'm sure he'll send in his law school application any day now! Though he'll probably move for school, there are so many to choose from!”

There it is, right on time.

“Actually, mother,” he raises his voice for the first time in a while, even knowing what hell he's about to unleash. “I have no plans to go to law school. I'm quite content being a science teacher.” He couldn't say he was happy, that would _never_ be tolerated. 

As expected, his mother gets a sharp look in her eye, but she otherwise ignores him. “Oh, of course you'll go to law school! There's nothing to be nervous about. Oh! Perhaps you could even move out to Vermont afterwards, with Regina!”

The poor girl immediately shrinks into herself, and Logan feels like he could scream. This was why he didn't want Patton to come. If his mother would have even let him stick around, he'd be forced to watch her try and set him up with countless women. He wasn't going to do that to his boyfriend. 

“I barely know her, it would make no sense to move several states over with a practical stranger.” He grits it out through his teeth. He's so, so tired of this…

“Well she wouldn't be a stranger if you got to know her over the years!” His mother lowers her voice and gestures towards the girl. “And wouldn't you like to have a nice girlfriend, to keep you company?”

“I have no attraction to women, so no, I in fact would not like that.”

It's only when all the talking near him has stopped, does he realize that he said that out loud.

“Excuse me?” His mother asks slowly, finally giving him all her attention, a dangerous tone to her voice. “What did you just say?”  
Cynthia and Regina flee, and Logan clenches his fists, breathing in deeply before he meets her eyes.  
“I’m only attracted to men, romantically and physically.”  
The silence continues for several long, suffocating moments, and Logan feels like it’s going to drown him.

When his mother actually speaks, he almost wished the silence had continued.  
“Oh, we’re not getting into this again…” She sighs and rubs her forehead, frustration clear in every part of her. “Don’t do this, Logan. Don’t make the same mistake your brother did.”

His brother.

His older brother, the only one in his family he had ever been close to.

The older brother that his family had kicked out, thirteen years ago, when he was eighteen and came out as bisexual.

The older brother that he found again, a good friend of Thomas and Patton, and is now a part of his dear friend group. The people that he considered his real family.  
Something stirs, in Logan’s gut. An anger he’s unfamiliar with. But he welcomes it.  
“Dee was just trying to be _happy_,“ he hisses out, squaring his shoulders. “And you all abandoned him, right when he needed you.”  
“_He_ abandoned us when he chose to try and be with another man! I did what I had to do!” She growls, then crosses her arms with a huff. “No child of mine will go down that path, there are plenty of much smarter things you could do with your life instead of wasting it with someone who won’t even be able to give you children-”  
“If my boyfriend and I want children, we’ll adopt.”  
  
It’s almost funny. When his younger sister had brought her boyfriend, the day before, his mother had approved, and everyone was happy.

_He_ reveals he has a boyfriend, and everyone just stares at him in horrified silence. Figures.  
“What. Did. You. Say?” He hasn’t seen his mother this angry since Dee came home and announced that he sucked a dick and liked it.

“I…” Logan wavers. Was he really prepared to do this…?

He glances around. Everyone was staring. Some disgusted, some angry, some nervous.  
**_“If someone doesn’t accept you because of your sex or your gender or your sexuality or anything like that, then it’s their loss. They’re the ones choosing to not get to know how great a person you are because of something you can’t control.”_**  
Logan almost smiles, and he looks up to lock eyes with his mother again. “I have a boyfriend. His name is Patton, and we’ve been dating for three years now. He makes me happy, him and my friends Roman, Thomas, and Virgil, and my older brother, who is happier than ever now that he’s away from this family. Away from you.” He does smile, now, though it’s bitter.  
“I love Patton. He’s the most important person in my life. But for some reason, I just left him for two weeks so I could come here, the place I hate the most, and I don’t even know why anymore. Maybe I hoped you’d changed, but I guess Pat’s optimistic view has rubbed off on me.”  
She’s shaking, now, with anger, or maybe shock, and Logan takes his chance. “So I’m leaving now. I’ll tell Dee that nothing’s changed, just in case he was wondering.”  
“You… You are not my son!” She screeches at him, but Logan just sighs.  
“I haven’t been the son you wanted for a long time. So no, I suppose I’m not.”*  
And that was the last thing he remembered. That, and a sharp pain against his head, before everything went dark.

He woke up in the hospital. His head was killing him and everything looked fuzzy, though he soon realized the second thing was because he wasn’t wearing his glasses.  
Logan had been in and out of consciousness for the last three days, he was told, though he was never lucid. Whoever hit him, probably one of his cousins, had given him a rather serious concussion, and he was still recovering from it. They kept him for several more days, which is also when he found out that his phone had been broken in the chaos after he was knocked out.  
The day he was finally discharged, he found out that he was legally disowned. That he was effectively an orphan. And he hated his family, sure, wanted nothing to do with them, but that… Still hurt.

He borrowed someone’s phone and managed to call Patton, tell him that he’ll be a bit late coming home, no clue how long.

He told him he loved him. So many times. Like he’d never be able to say it again.

And then Logan had just… Stayed in his hometown. He hadn’t been there in years, he left everything behind when he moved to Florida. It was for the best, but… Some things you can’t let go of.

He needed to think. Probably overthought a great deal. Patton was the one who usually stopped him from doing that, but Patton had no idea where he was, or what happened…

It took a month, and he’s not proud of that. But he found what he needed to.  
Now he just needed to go home.

Logan watches the scenery go by, a pressure tightening in his chest as he starts recognizing each and every building. 

The bookstore where he met Thomas.

The coffee shop where Thomas ‘introduced’ him and Dee.

The outdoor stage that Roman performed on the day Logan met him, with a play he had written himself.

...The restaurant that he and Patton had their first real date at.

Patton’s favorite shop.

The park, where he first realized he loved Patton. Where he truly put his family behind him.

He had the driver let him out at the park. It was close enough and he wanted to try and settle his nerves. Not that it really worked.

Before he knew it, their house was in front of him. Patton’s car was in the driveway, so unless he walked to someone’s house, he should be home.

Logan’s hands shake.

He walks to the door.

It weighs heavy in his pocket as he knocks.

“One moment!”

His boyfriend calls from inside. He’s probably cooking.

Logan feels like he might cry, hearing his voice again.

The door opens.

The world seems to stop.

Patton’s hair decided to curl a bit today, with the humidity, and it frames his face beautifully. Goes with his sparkling eyes.

He’s wearing one of Logan’s shirts, just a bit too big on him.

He looks tired, has he been getting enough sleep, how much has he worked, has he been eating three meals a day-

He’s crying, a hand flying up to cover his mouth. “L-Logan…”

And Logan smiles, feeling tears in his own eyes.  
“I’m home, Pat.” 

One moment, they’re just standing there, staring.

The next, Patton is in his arms, and he’s kissing his boyfriend’s tears away, holding him right there in the doorway, finally feeling like it’ll be okay.

Patton tucks his head under Logan’s chin.  
“I-I was so worried, y-you d-didn’t call o-or text or anything, I was s-so scared something bad happened…”  
“I know,” Logan tells him softly. “I know, I’m sorry… A lot happened, I just needed to be able to think about it alone… I’m so sorry it took so long. But I’m here now, Pat.” He kisses his head. “I love you. You know that, right?”

And Patton laughs, that wonderful laugh of his. “Yeah, I know. Y-you’ve never given m-me a chance to _not_ know that…”  
He can’t help but laugh with him. “I suppose not…”

Logan pulls away at that, even though a part of him just wants to hold Patton there forever.

His hand slips into his pocket. “Patton, I…”  
He sighs. “My family’s never been the greatest, and I’ve told you a bit, but never the whole thing. I don’t think I’m ready to tell the whole thing, but… You know how Dee always said that he was kicked out when he came out, because his mom was homophobic and controlling…?”  
Patton nods, looking understandably worried.

Logan smiles weakly, trying to reassure him even though his words are anything but. “Dee’s my older brother. I was sixteen when he was thrown out, didn’t see him again until Thomas introduced us. To my family, _our_ family, it was like he... didn’t exist...”

Patton tries to talk, of course he does, but Logan doesn’t let him. He needs to say this now or he may never be able to.

“Long story short, that’s what happened. To me, now. And I needed to figure out where I wanted to go from there, since my family didn’t want anything to do with me…” He laughs, and reaches out to grip Patton’s hand. “Until I remembered that I had a family right here, and I kept him waiting for too, too long…”  
“You’re everything to me, Pat. In the three years we’ve been dating, you’ve become irreplaceable in my life. I honestly don’t know what I’d do without you, where I’d be.”

As he talks, he slowly lowers himself to one knee, hand moving back to his pocket. “I don’t even want to imagine my life without you in it, by my side, as the love of my life. As… As my husband.”

Patton’s eyes go wide, and his breath hitches as Logan pulls out the box. Opens it to reveal a ring.

“Patton Moral. You’re… Amazing in ways I can’t even describe. Words fail, whenever I look at you. So I would be honored if you would share your life with me, and let me call myself yours.”

He meets his boyfriend’s eyes, nervousness burning in his chest. “So… W-will you marry me?”

The words are hardly out of his mouth before Patton is practically tackling him in a hug, laughing. “Yes, yes, o-oh my god yes, Lo…!”

Logan grins and hugs him back, careful to not drop the box. “I love you so, so much, Pat…”

“I love you too…”


	9. Agni Kai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy I found this when I was cleaning up my docs, a fighting scene from an rp I did! Long story short, it was Zutara and this guy had a problem with how Zuko and Katara wanna rule the fire nation  
Hope you enjoy!

“Even if Katara hadn’t challenged him for insulting me, I would have challenged him for insulting her and you.” Zuko bent down to give Katara a quick kiss on the head and started herding their friends to the sidelines as the signal to start rang out.

Shao smirked as he walked to the middle of the ring, confidence clear in every line of his body. Despite being frozen to the floor and thrown against a wall yesterday, he was clearly certain of his victory.

Katara stood and walked out to the center with Shao, a look of steely determination on her face. She wasn't going to lose, she knew that.

Katara smirked back at the fire bender.

She would win, she knew. But first she could have some fun.

“Well then, _lady_ Katara, I do hope you don’t cry too hard when I win.”

Shao gave Katara an excessively sarcastic bow and settled into his stance, ready to vaporize any water she might throw his way

"Oh don't worry, _lord_ Shao," Katara answered smoothly, falling into her own stance. "I won't let this end that quickly."

The gong rang out over the area, over everyone ready to watch the fight.

Shao blasted some fire at Katara, testing her reactions, but not rushing in head long.

Katara easily stepped to the side, and raised her arms, water raising from the basins around her and swirling around her hands.

She smirked at Shao. "What, too scared to attack me head-on? I thought you were going to win this?"

“Only a fool rushes into battle without first learning his opponent.”

Shao shot off a few more blasts, trying to find an opening in Katara’s guard.

Sokka booed Shao enthusiastically while Toph tilted her head.

“Even if he did insult us, he has some pretty good advice.”

Katara practically danced out of his way. She'd been spending some time with Ty Lee and her sisters, especially Ty Lao, and was learning a lot from it.

Shao mistook Katara’s actions for retreat and rushed in, concentrated streams of fire by his fists like daggers. Stomping down and fully planting himself, making it hard to move quickly, Shao raised his arms over his head, intending to deliver a smashing blow.

In an instant, Katara let the water still circling her arms drop from her hold, and soak the ground. She fell back, catching herself with her arms, and as her hands touched the ground, thick ice spread, quickly freezing the whole arena floor over.

She used some leftover water to freeze around her foot, as a sort of boot, and kicked Shao's legs out from under him, causing him to lose balance on the smooth surface.

By the time she leapt to her feet, easily staying steady on the ice, their positions had flipped in only a few seconds, as Katara held a blade of ice to the fallen Shao's neck.

Shao cried out as his head hit the ground. Dizzy from the blow, he tried to lurch to his feet, only to stop at the feeling of the blade against his neck.

Toph grinned as their friends around her cheered their lungs out, Zuko included, and started shifting on her feet, making the ground rumble for Katara.

Katara smiled at Shao, only a little bit smug. "Give up?"

"I refuse." Shao growled at Katara, letting out a breath of fire he pushed Katara away and flung himself to his feet, slipping on the ice for a few seconds before gaining traction.

Katara ducked to avoid the fire, and slid herself away from Shao, moving gracefully over the ice as she fired icicles at him.

Shao threw up a missive wall of flame, melting the icicles, but also melting the floor.

Shao discovered his mistake when he sprinted the few steps through the water and onto the ice again, now with his feet wet, he slipped even more.

Snickers rung out across the arena, and Katara ducked down and sent another thin wave of ice across the ground, freezing the water around his feet and tripping him up, causing him to topple over again.

Shao growled and lost his temper, bending fire across a good half of the arena, melting and evaporating the water.

Steam rises up, obscuring the arena from view and blocking either fighter from seeing their opponent.

But Katara doesn't need to see him.

She crept up behind Shao, thick ice frozen around her hand, and before he even had a chance to react, she gave him a sound punch in the back of the head, the ice shattering with the impact. Then she leapt back, disappearing into the mist again.

Shao cried out and whipped around, swinging and missing. Unable to see where Katara was or predict where she would come from next, Shao struck out wildly, accomplishing nothing but giving away his position.

Katara gathered the water into little balls, and compressed them into hard ice, then pelted them at Shao, causing him to be hailed on rather harshly.

And then she was behind him, using a water whip to pull his legs out from under him again, but this time she freezes his back to the floor before she holds another ice blade to his neck, smirking. "Come on, you're just embarrassing yourself at this point."

At this point, Shao knew he had been beaten.

“I may have lost this time, but I still believe that _neither_ of you are worthy of ruling the Fire Nation.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little thing I wrote for an rp world a couple years ago- thought it was cute, figured I'd post it here!

_ I do.” _

_ Anti feels like he's going to cry again, as the words leave his throat, shaky, but not hesitant. Never hesitant, not when it's Jackie. _

_ Wilford cracks a smile as he turns to the other man in front of him, voice laced with amusement. _

_ “And do you, Jackie, take this man as yours. To protect, hold, and love, no matter the pains of the world, for as long as you both may live?” _

_ Jackie’s nodding before Wilford has even finished speaking, his hands squeezing Anti's as he looks into his eyes. _

_ ”I do.” _

_ Anti squeezes Jackie’s hands too, the pink-haired man's voice slowly fading into the background as he smiles back, tears of joy pricking in his eyes. _

_ ”If anyone has any objections to this marriage, keep your mouth shut, because this took long enough as it is and it's happening now whether you like it or not.” _

_ Jackie smothers down a laugh as their friend continues, and just like that, Anti's lost in his eyes. In his face, his voice, everything about him. _

_ He really is in deep here, huh? _

_ “I pronounce you two married. Now kiss already, before you both start crying.” _

_ Anti hardly has a chance to giggle before Jackie is pulling him into a warm, loving kiss, taking his breath away like he took his heart so long ago. _

_ He’s dimly aware of people cheering around them, but right now, he couldn’t care less. He’s here, in his husband’s arms, and he couldn’t imagine wanting to be anywhere else. _

  
  
  
  


“Daddy? What’re you lookin’ at?”

Anti jolts a little and looks up, shaken out of his thoughts rather abruptly by the small voice, then smiles at its owner.   
“Something that my friend Tori gave to us before she left the first time. You remember her, right? She came to visit a few months ago.”

Arianna, his daughter, the light of his life, climbs onto the couch and plops down in his lap, looking at the book in his hands curiously. “What is it?”

He chuckles, and kisses her head, then lightly rests his chin on it so he can point at the picture he was looking at, a beautiful memory that he wouldn’t give up for anything. “She brought a camera from her world, it’s like something that makes instant paintings, and she took this at your papa and I’s wedding.”

Ari squeals and turns to hide her face in Anti’s chest. “You’re bein’ gross!”

“It’s not like this is the first time you’ve seen us kiss!” Anti laughs, and lifts a hand to ruffle his daughter’s hair. “You’re gonna see a lot of kisses in your life, kitten. At least ours are nice.”

“I’m gonna tell papa on you!” She burrows more into his shirt with a little huff.

Anti sets the book aside, grinning at her logic. “You’re gonna tell papa on me for kissing him at our wedding?”

“Yeah!”

Anti falls backwards on the couch from the force of his laughter, causing his daughter to go sprawling across his chest with a squeak. “Wh- daddy, it’s not funny!”

“Paaaaaapaaaa! Ari broke daddy!” 

The yell from nearby only makes Anti laugh harder, rolling over and nearly falling off the couch.

“Nath, what’re you-”

His husband’s voice stops abruptly, probably when he sees Anti, and he hears him sigh, likely questioning his life choices. “Ari, what did you do?”

“You and daddy kissed at your wedding!”

There’s a pause, during which Anti begins to catch his breath, before Jackie speaks again.

“Yeah…?”

“And that’s *gross!”* Ari puts as much annoyance into the word as she can, and sends Anti into another fit of laughter, almost getting herself knocked off the couch in the process.

Jackie has to stifle some laughter as well, and he walks over to the couch, grinning at his family. “That’s what people do at their weddings, Ari. And actually, _I_ kissed _him.”_

Ari gasped in horror and jumped off the couch, running to her brother. “Nath, papa’s gross too!”


End file.
